A Mother's Prayer
by ayushi
Summary: [Mother's Day Special] Luffy - She didn't know the name of her own son. Sanji - The last time he saw his mother, she was burning. Chopper - Because she missed his blue nose.
1. Luffy

A/N:  So this is just a small series of extremely short drabbles focusing on their mothers ecause mother's day was yesterday and I just had the idea today. As of now I've only thought about Luffy, Sanji and Chopper but maybe I could do one for each strawhat later. On another note, how cool would it be Luffy's mom was actually a tenryuubito? Major plot twist right?

**Disclaimer **(for the whole fic) : I don't own One Piece.

_Luffy_

He was taken from her the moment he was born. She barely got to hold him for a few minutes before he snatched her from her arms and took him somewhere far, far away.

_He was Dragon's son. The marines will come for him. Didn't you see what they did for Roger's son? We need to keep him safe. You alone can't protect him. Let him go._

They didn't even tell her his name. They just took him.

She would've preferred death. Rogue-san had been lucky, she had thought over and over again. Countless times, she had prepared herself to end her life. But she couldn't do it. She was a coward. That's what Dragon had always called her and that's what she really was. A coward. She had been afraid, so she let them take him. She didn't even ask for his name. She didn't know the name of her own son.

A _coward. _

-x-

A loud noise woke her from her slumber and she walked towards the window to collect the newspaper. She paid the delivery bird and opened the newspaper, immediately some wanted posters fell out. She bent down to pick up them up but froze midway. The poster lying on the top had a bright, smiling face staring back at her, a bright smiling face that looked exactly like her. Her hands started shaking as she picked up the poster. She grabbed the nearest chair and sunk down in it. Her sight was already clouded because of the tears flowing freely out of her eyes. She quickly wiped them away, and focused on the name.

Monkey D. Luffy.

_Luffy. _

_Her baby. _

She didn't know for how long she sat there, holding the poster to her chest and crying. A whole day or maybe two. But when she finally finished, she knew what she had to do.

She would prove Dragon wrong.

She was not a coward.

She would set sail tomorrow and she will find her son.

-x-


	2. Sanji

**A/N****:** Headcanon time! Okay so Sanji grew up in a village which was inhabited by only chefs. His dad set out to find All Blue when Sanji was around 3 years old and never really returned. A few years after that, the village was attacked by a huge group of bandits and they burned everything, including the people. But most of the children were rescued by the Marines and that's how Sanji ended up on that Marine ship.

_Sanji_

The deed had already been done. He had woken up that morning before anyone else, walked into the kitchen and baked a cake. And it wasn't just any cake, it was the first recipe he had ever learned, it was the first thing he had ever cooked, with the help of his mother. Well there was no going back now, he thought. The ship was still silent but Sanji knew that in a few hours everyone will be up and about. And they'd all come looking for food. Then he would serve them this cake and tell them that they were lucky that he woke up in such a good mood today. He'd watch them enjoy the cake, and he'd enjoy it himself, and that would be it.

He wouldn't tell them that this strawberry cake recipe belonged to his mother.

He wouldn't tell them how happy she had been when he had cooked this for her for the first time. Even though it had tasted shitty, she had eaten all of it with a warm smile on his face.

He wouldn't tell them how beautiful she looked every time she smiled at him.

He wouldn't tell them that he had just sat there helpless as the bandits dragged her out of their hut. No, he wouldn't tell them that the last time he saw his mother, she was burning.

He would just eat the cake and wish her a Happy Mother's Day in his head, because even now, even after how far he had come, that was all he could do for her.

-x-


	3. Chopper

**A/N:** Okay so I have NO IDEA if reindeers have feels or not BUT come on, she couldn't have just abandoned her kid and moved on so quickly.

_Chopper_

They were moving again. Their last shelter had run out of water and there were a lot of young ones in their herd this time around. She walked slowly, trailing after her mate, their leader. Occasionally she would look back to check if the herd was still following and if everything was alright. Looking at the mothers fawning around their young ones would sometimes bring water to her eyes. Because she missed his blue nose. But there was nothing that she could have done, he was not like the others. Her young one had been a defect. They had no choice but to leave him behind. They had no choice but to send him away. She often wondered if he was still alive, after what the herd had done to him. Every night she looked at the dark sky decorated with jewels, and wished for his safety.

She and her mate had never tried for another. They were afraid. And deep inside both of them knew that no other could replace their beloved blue nose.

-x-

**A/N:** Reviews and ideas for other strawhats are always appreciated. It's exam time and I'd rather do anything but study.


End file.
